


Mechanic Exaustion

by Mara360



Series: One-hundred Oneshot Challenge [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Early Mornings, Gen, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara360/pseuds/Mara360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson Percival Higgsbury, a friend and fellow scientist of Shulk, loved to work on machines and Ether. So much so he forgets to attend to his basic body functions, one of them being sleep.<br/>Word: Tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic Exaustion

In all of his years of knowledge of Ether and mechanical devices, there was one thing Wilson P. Higgsbury was terrible with remembering while he worked.

That was to give his body the rest it needs.

So it came as no surprise to Shulk that he'd caught Wilson hunched over his work table in the early hours of the morning, making delicate motions with his hands as he tightened small screws and bolts. Shulk waited a little bit for Wilson to notice him. Of course, he was deeply engrossed in his work, and would probably continue on that way unless the blond decided to intervene. He gave a light knock on the door frame before stating "You've been working all night, again."

Wilson took a look at the clock above his desk and stiffed a yawn. "So I have." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

Shulk gave a worried frown as he watched Wilson hunch over his project again. "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Almost done..." came the reply.

Though he was a bit miffed that Wilson side-stepped his suggestion, he was curious on what the scientist was making. Taking a few steps closer, he looked on the desk to see several tiny Arachno-like bots on the table, each with a glowing Ether crystal inside. Wilson barely registered the shadow that suddenly loomed over him, and muttered "Arachno..."

"What?"

Wilson gave a sigh and turned around to face Shulk again. "Remember the other day, when we went to Tephra Cave and discovered the nest of Arachno?"

"You mean when we got separated and I had to get Reyn and Wolfgang to stop you from being eaten alive?" Shulk replied, crossing his arms. He was obviously displeased with remembering the encounter.

Wilson rolled his eyes, giving a light wave of his hand to dismiss Shulk's discomfort. "Regardless of what happened that day, I learned something of value." He clicked the last piece into place and gently set it onto a pile of other finished bots. He placed an active Ether crystal near the inactive bots. They sprung to life, all of them walking towards and latching onto the glowing object. Wilson then moved them to a mini landscape with tiny, active crystals. The bots mined the crystals, piling them in the center and lying on them, the glow returning to the gems inside the bots.

"You learned that you shouldn't go running off through unmarked sections of the caves without letting your traveling partner know?" Shulk stated.

"No. I noticed that the Arachno gather food and their paralyzed prey onto a pile before the collective begins to drain the life out of their catch." Shulk visibly cringed when he said as if he were merely talking about gossip. "I figured that Ether flows from a charged source to a discharged source. Combine the knowledge of both with mechanical devices and you have an effective way of looking for Ether crystals or concentrated sources of Ether."

The look on Shulk's face was one of intrigue. He was impressed that Wilson had learned so much with one little trip, and surprised he found a way to make the knowledge useful without having a device blow up in his face. Wilson looked tired and proud, his creations clicking and moving from one source to another.

"One question... How do you stop them?" Shulk asked, watching in a bit of worry as the bots began to scatter about the table. Wilson placed a single large Ether cylinder inside a jar, waited for the mini-bots to crawl inside, and he closed the lid on them, the bots laying on their only source of Ether for the time being.

"You wait for the Ether to run out in the crystals after trapping them. Then, remove the gems before working on the bots." Wilson replied, a yawn finally erupting past his lips. He stretched and muttered, "Coffee... Now..." standing to go and get the black drink he had so often.

"Hey, Wilson." Shulk said, before his fellow mechanic left the room, "You should try getting sleep more often."

The fellow scientist stopped in his tracks and looked back at the Monodo boy. "I'll... Think about it." he said as he shuffled off to go find his cafeine-riddled drink.


End file.
